


Cokoliv

by Poison_writes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Based on her hearing Iantos thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Post-Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, Protective Jack Harkness, Sad Ianto Jones, Toshiko is a Good Friend, also its from 2017 so its not top notch but its still one of my favorite works, im probably gonna translate it soon, its comfort fantasy really, its in czech but i can only tag in english, posting this because of upcoming whocon
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_writes/pseuds/Poison_writes
Summary: Jack by udělal cokoliv, aby Iantovi pomohl zotavit se po Lisině smrti. Bohužel neví, jak hluboko jeho rány sahají.





	Cokoliv

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfikce z roku 2017. Repostuju z Wattpadu, protože z té platformy už jsem se úplně odstřihla, ale mám pocit, že tohle je jedna z mých lepších prací, takže zveřejňuju znovu.

Tosh nervózně přešlapovala před Jackovou kanceláří. Bylo už pozdě a Gwen s Owenem už odešli domů, zůstali tu jen ona, Jack a Ianto, který už dlouho neodcházel domů dřív než po desáté hodině večerní, takže měla dostatečné soukromí na to, aby si s kapitánem promluvila. Už se mu za vše, co se v několika předchozích dnech stalo několikrát omluvila a dokonce docela chápala, že jí její šéf tu celou věc s Mary odpustil, až moc dobře chápal, jak dovede člověka láska ovlivnit. Ale pořád tady bylo něco, co jí leželo na srdci a Jack to musel co nejdříve vědět.

Zhluboka se nadechla a zaklepala na dveře, nečekala na odpověď a vešla dovnitř. Našla nesmrtelného muže, jak leží v nějakých papírech. „Jacku, musím s tebou mluvit,“ vyhrkla jen co odtrhla oči od svojí práce a podíval se na ni.

„Co je to?“ zeptal se Jack a zdvihl jedno obočí. Podle toho, jak se Toshiko nervózně kousala do spodního rtu, usoudil, že nejspíš chce zase mluvit o Mary. Potlačil chuť jí říct, ať už to nerozebírá a rozhodl se, si jí vyslechnout, přece jenom tu musí být pro svůj tým.

„Jde o Iantoa.“

Tohle přece jenom trochu víc uchvátilo Jackovu pozornost, ne že by předtím ženu neposlouchal, ale teď to pro něj bylo o něco důležitější.

„Mluvil si s ním o Lisině smrti?“

„Co, prosím?“ vytřeštil Jack oči. „Ovšem, že mluvil. Jako velitel týmu-“

Přerušila ho. „Ne. Ne jako velitel týmu, ale jako,“ přemýšlela nad správným pojmenováním, aby ho tím nějakým způsobem neurazila, „kamarád.“ Na Jackově tváři viděla, že vůbec nerozumí, kam tím míří, nebo jakou odpověď od něj čeká. „Podívej, určitě víš, co ta věc od Mary uměla. Slyšela jsem myšlenky celého týmu a,“ přerušila oční kontakt a znovu si skousla ret, pořád se za to styděla, „i ty jeho. To, co se stalo s Lisou pro něj muselo být neskutečně těžké a to jakým způsobem umřela, a že u toho ohrozil celý tým... Mám strach, že by si mohl,“ opět nenacházela správná slova, „ublížit.“

Jack cítil, jak mu nesmrtelné srdce poskočilo v hrudi.

„Opravdu teď někoho potřebuje a myslím, že k tobě má z celého týmu nejblíž. Prosím, mluv s ním.“

„Snažím se,“ kapitán si překřížil ruce na hrudi, „ale znáš ho. Nic pořádného mi neřekne. Nic neříká nikomu.“

„Já vím,“ přiznala Toshiko s jemným povzdechem. „Jenom to zkus.“

...

Ianto nikdy nepracoval v archivu jen tak. Schovával se tam. Když neměl dobrou náladu a chtěl se vyvarovat týmu a jejich neustálých dětských srandiček, nebo Owenových pichlavých poznámek, zalezl si tam. Torchwood nikdy neměl pořádného archiváře, takže byla spousta věcí, které potřebovaly oštítkovat, popsat, zařadit a správně uskladnit. Práce tady bylo vždycky dost. Navíc mu práce pomáhala přijít na jiné myšlenky. Občas. Často se tady utápěl dlouho do noci v prakticky zbytečné práci, jen aby se nemusel celou noc litovat, a přemýšlet nad tím, jestli je jeho okno v ložnici dost vysoko.

Celá ta věc s Mary ho dost zasáhla. Znovu viděl Jacka bez ostychu zabít milovaného člověka, pravda, v tomto případě mimozemšťana, člověka týmu. Až moc mu to připomnělo Lisu. Dovedl si představit, co teď asi Tosh prožívá. Ne si jistý, jestli mu to tak připadá, nebo se přes to dostává lépe než on. Bylo to hloupé, Lisa byla mrtvá už dlouho, byla mrtvá už tehdy, co jí našel po bitvě u Canary Warth. I přes to se s tím stále nevyrovnal.

Slyšel za sebou kroky. Z rytmických úderů poznal, že přichází jeho nadřízený, ale dál se věnoval práci a předstíral, že ho nevnímá. Zrovna se hrabal změtí kosmických drátů a přemítal, jestli by se neměly raději vyhodit, protože spíš než jako potencionální nebezpečí, působily jako odpad.

Ucítil známé ruce na svých ramenou. Trochu pod tím dotekem ztuhl.

„Je čtvrt na jedenáct,“ slyšel za sebou jemný hlas. Jack cítil, jak pod ním Ianto ztuhl a jemně mu ramena promnul, než ho pustil a nechal Velšana, aby se k němu otočil čelem.

„Chci to ještě dodělat,“ zamumlal Ianto bez toho, aby se druhému muži podíval do očí.

„Chceš dodělat těch dalších nezařazených pět hal, které Torchwood za svou existenci nashromáždil?“ zasmál se Jack. Dovedl se smát v jakékoliv situaci. To Ianto nechápal. „Pokud nehodláš jít spát brzy, nechtěl by sis místo té nesmyslné práce udělat hezký večer?“ když mluvil uchopil Velšanovu bradu a donutil ho podívat se na něj.

Ianto jeho ruku ale odstrčil hřbetem své. „Dneska nemám náladu, promiň,“ odsekl a přesunul se na druhou stranu stolu plného drátů, dál od jeho kapitána. Nemohl říct, že byl na Jacka naštvaný za to, co udělal, ale hromadilo se v něm spoustu negativních pocitů a nechtěl tím druhého muže zatěžovat.

„Takhle jsem to nemyslel,“ Jack se rovněž vydal na opačnou stranu stolu. „Mám láhev dobrého vína, mohli bychom si pustit film.“

Ianto neodpověděl, ani se na Jacka nepodíval. Cítil, jak se mu z bůh ví jakého důvodu oči zalily slzami, a věděl, že by se mu hlas zlomil, kdyby zkusil mluvit. Upíral pohled na dráty a třesoucíma se rukama se v nich přehraboval.

„Ianto,“ zkoušel to znovu Jack. „Mám o tebe starost.“

„Jsem v pořádku,“ tón, jakým to řekl, víceméně toto tvrzení popíral. Nemělo už cenu snažit se, aby jeho šéf nepoznal, že brečí. Jack k němu přišel blíž, aby ho mohl obejmout a uslzený Velšan se nechal.

„Mluv se mnou, prosím,“ řekl vyšší z obou mužů opatrně, když se ten druhý dost uklidnil. „Já vím, že se trápíš. Máš na to právo, jenom to prosím tě v sobě nedus.“ Ianto přikývl, ale při myšlence na to, jak by Jackovi musel vysvětlovat, že by občas snad raději nežil než aby takhle pokračoval dál, se mu sevřel žaludek a vysychalo mu v krku.

„M-myslím, že bych si přece jenom raději dal to víno.“

...

Měl už v sobě druhou skleničku červeného vína a pořád s Jackem nemluvil. Vůbec o ničem, patnáct minut seděli v tichosti vedle sebe. Kapitán byl vedle něj tak blízko jak jen to šlo, dotýkal se ho kolenem a boky a levou ruku měl položenou na jeho stehně. To, co slyšel od Tosh ho vyděsilo, nedovedl si svůj život bez Iantoa představit, minimálně ne hned, a sebevražda rozhodně nebyla způsob, jakým by chtěl o něj přijít.

Už to nevydržel a ticho prolomil. „Takže?“

Ianto se na něj podíval. Upřel své oči na jeho a cosi v nich hledal, správná slova, správný pocit, nápovědu. Když zjistil, že se tam nic takového nenachází podíval se zpátky na svou prázdnou skleničku. „Proč to pořád tolik bolí? Proč se přes to nedokážu prostě přenést? Byla mrtvá už dlouho, měl jsem to vědět. Ah, bože, já jsem takový kretén.“ Schoval si tvář do dlaní.

Jack ho objal kolem ramen a přitáhl si ho blíž. „Věci, jako je tahle, zaberou čas. Ale jednou to bude lepší.“ Ianto mu zabořil obličej do košile. Možná zase začal plakat, ale kapitán si nebyl jistý. „Do té doby budu tady.“

„Udělal bych cokoliv, abych tě té bolesti mohl zbavit.“


End file.
